The End of a Friendship
by underwriter12
Summary: A story of Humphrey joining WWE and a rivalry he will have with Winston and Kate. To two WrestleMania matches. Equivalent to the End of an Era
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of Alpha and Omega movie mixed with the WWE. The Characters are slow processing aging , so it gives the whole thing go circle in what I have in mind. All the characters stay the same except Humphrey. He goes through a lot of changes through the years.

Humphrey was separated from his family as a pup. Soon he was found and taken to specialists that allow him to communicate with humans and taught how to wrestle. In Just a few months, he was so good that the biggest names in wrestling wanted to see what he could do. The likes of Bruno Sammartino, Luth Thes, Stu Hart, Harley Race. All said he would be future world champion anywhere. Which was odd for a wolf to be working among humans. So in 1995, Mr Vince McMahon gave Humphrey a contract with the then World Wrestling Federation. They went over character choices and came up with being a dark menacing character that could be equivalent to what most teenagers could relate to. So they decided to go with the character of The Undertaker. The Demon of Death Valley that struck fear into the hearts of all his opponents even if he was a preteen young wolf. Alongside Paul Bearer, He would dominate the competition in the 90's. But in late 1998, he suffered an injury that made him go out of action for over a year. That injury would have the WWF to send Humphrey to a new home location being Jasper Park, Canada. There he grew with the pack and was ranked Omega. There he met the leaders Winston and Eve, and their daughters Lily and Kate, who he would grow a great friendship with and eventually fall in love with, but kept that for himself to not be embarrassed. He grew more comedically, by insulting so of the other pack members by asking new members what their names were as they will begin to respond until, 'IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS", and refer to his actions to what he was cooking and compare himself to a rock. When Vince heard it, he loved the idea as Humphrey was completely heeled. After nearly a year he was back as a new character "THE ROCK". He would win the royal rumble in 2000 To headline WrestleMania and win the champion, gain an undefeated WrestleMania winning streak and named Superstar of the decade. Sadly in 2009 he would announce his retirement.

( List of WrestleMania matches)

WrestleMania 12 Undertaker with Paul Bearer defeated The Ninja with Mr Fuji Time 5:12

WrestleMania 13 Undertaker with Paul Bearer defeated Yokozuna with Mr Fuji 12: 48

WrestleMania 14 Undertaker with Paul Bearer defeated The American Soldier with Sargent Slaughter 8:15

WrestleMania 2000 The Rock defeated Triple H The Big Show and Mick Foley. Fatal 4 Way for the WWF championship 36: 40 ( even with Vince betraying him)

WrestleMania 17 The Rock defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin No Disqualifications Match for the WWF Championship. (Even with all the chair shots and Vince helping Austin) 29: 17 ( In delivering the tombstone piledriver he dismantled Austin's neck and was forbidden from using again)

WrestleMania 18 The Rock defeated Hollywood Hulk Hogan Icon vs Icon 18: 42

WrestleMania 19 The Rock defeated Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar triple threat for the WWE championship 25: 16

WrestleMania 20 The Rock defeated Evolution Randy Orton Batista and Ric Flair. 3 on 1 handicap match 18 :12

WrestleMania 21 The Rock defeated Edge, Shelton Benjamin, Chris Jericho, Christian, Chris Benoit, and Kane. Money in the Bank Ladder match. 15.35

WrestleMania 22 The Rock defeated Mr McMahon. No Holds Barred match. 18: 13

WrestleMania 23 The Rock defeated John Cena for the WWE Championship. 23.14

WrestleMania 24 The Rock defeated Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship 20: 35

WrestleMania 25 The Rock defeated Triple H and Randy Orton. triple threat match for the WWE champion. 23.48

13-0. This would be the end of his career in WWE as he would say goodbye. Or was it?

Because of Humphrey's involvement in WWE, it lead to the pack to be allowed to be apart of the company. He inspired young new wolves to train to soon become WWE superstars. So even were new male friends of Kate's in Alpha School. On 2 13 12 Winston and Eve found out the someone in the pack was in love with Kate and wanted her to be surprised as they went live on Raw seeing which young alpha male was in love with Kate, so they made and arrangement to invite whoever that may be.

RAW in Anaheim California

Winston: Tonight we were granted an invitation to the individual from our pack that says he loves our daughter. They must understand that if they want to be with Kate they must pass a test in order for that to happen. Now I have nothing against whoever that wolf. I don't even know who it is. So if you're here, please come on out.

2 minutes of waiting. Kate starts to show sadness to know no one really loves her. Eve, WrestleMania, and Lilly comfort her. Until

"IF YA SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING"

The arena roof nearly blows off. Winston Eve in complete surprise, Kate and Lilly in extreme surprise and excitement.

(on the mic in ring)

Humphrey: For 3 years. 3 years is too long. but it is good to finally say " Finally." "Finally" "Finally The Rock has come back to Anaheim." Which means Finally The Rock has come back to Monday night Raw. And Finally The Rock has come back to...Home" (The fans go nuts) You look very surprised. You didn't realize that I'm the one that loved Kate. Don't you see the way how I have been around her. The way how I am so nice to her, the way I do everything for her. Ways I've flirted with her. So how do you not realize I love your daughter.

After a few back and forth of them

Winston: Humphrey you know you're an omega but because I know your friendship with Kate and because I like you. So for your test I'll give in your dilemma. You test is at WrestleMania to beat Me in a match. What do ya say.

Humphrey: To be with her. Like I always say " JUST BRING IT" It's On!

At WrestleMania 28( In the same format to Undertaker vs Triple h WrestleMania 27) Watch it if your not a wrestling match to now how it goes.

Instead of the tombstone, A last ride and Humphrey landed on the back of his head and neck leaving him motionless. Winston pins and Humphrey somehow kicks out and the leaves Winston in disbelief. Winston gets the sledgehammer and gets caught in heels gate by Humphrey and tapping out. in the end Humphrey won but didn't walk out on his own power leaving him to be carried out. Winston Kate Eve and Lilly all concern for him but he is taken away by doctors and trainers and rushed to a nearby hospital in Miami Gardens.

No word came of Humphrey's conditions For 3 years Kate is now fully grown alpha but is desperate for Humphrey to come home for she deep down really loved Humphrey from childhood. Now she must marry Garth. A planned marriage to unite the west and east packs. So at the Royal Rumble PPV of 2015. The Marriage would happen. Also is when " THE MAN COMES AROUND".

Till Next time.


	2. The Man Comes Around

Since the last RAW of 2014, promos began to appear saying "The man comes Around".

It was dark and mysterious. The promos showed a man going into a cabin in the middle of nowhere during a storm.

Then it shows the date, 1/25/15. That meant at the Royal Rumble someone was coming, but no one know who this was. Until it was time there will be no indication of who this was.

The Royal Rumble: This was the given day the WWE gave the packs the wedding ceremony for Kate and Garth to unite the West and Eastern packs.

Winston tells the audience that it is a big day for them. He says the rituals and tells Kate and Garth to do the three step process of accepting the scent, nibbling the ear, then rub noses. Before they could begin, a music popped up and came out the "inspirational" Bo Dallas.

Bo: this is a beautiful day. A day that changes the course of all your futures.

As he continues to run his mouth he tells them.

"All you have to do, is Bolieve."

Thankfully Kate gives him a superkick and the fans in Philadelphia cheer for her kicking the obnoxious Bo out of the ring.

As they continued the procedure, Kate began to have second thoughts as well Garth. Winston unsure why and Tony getting mad. Him telling them to shook their heads and continued. Right before they could rub noses. The lights in the arena go out.

Then the titantron shows a video package of the dark man in the cabin. The storm continues to pour outside. Inside the cabin the man is sitting down with a record player next to him. He places a record on the machine as it plays Johnny Cash's single entitled, " The Man Comes Around".

"And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder  
One of the four beasts saying,  
'Come and see.' and I saw, and behold a white horse"

There's a man goin' 'round takin' names  
And he decides who to free and who to blame  
Everybody won't be treated all the same  
There'll be a golden ladder reachin' down  
When the man comes around

The hairs on your arm will stand up  
At the terror in each sip and in each sup  
Will you partake of that last offered cup  
Or disappear into the potter's ground?  
When the man comes around

Then that man pulled the cord to another part of the record as it would wait to play another song. He stood up and began to walk to the front door as we can only see his feet walking. Then it transitions to the outside porch to wait for him to walk out. The door flies open and a tall dark figure stands there. He walks out to reveal himself. The song Ain't no grave plays". It was Humphrey. The Undertaker.

There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down  
When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground  
Ain't no grave can hold my body down

Well, look way down the river, what do you think I see?  
I see a band of angels and they're coming after me  
Ain't no grave can hold my body down  
There ain't no grave can hold my body down

The arena explodes in eruption and Winston, Kate, and Eve in shock in embedded in their positions.

DONG The arena explodes again as the music of The Undertaker plays. Smoke fills the air, black lights engulf the arena. Humphrey makes his way out through the smoke into a sea a crazy cheers and screams. Walking through a wall of wolves who stare at him in shear awe. Humphrey goes up the side steps and into the ring. He walks around the ring, staring down all the wolves and the audience of people that cheer for him. Then he comes face to face with Winston and Kate. He shows that in the passing years, he has grown taller than Winston, shows a lot more muscle than most of the biggest Alpha wolves of either pack. The crowd going nuts chanting" UNDERTAKER" clap..clap...clap clap clap, "UNDERTAKER" Then"ROCKY""ROCKY""ROCKY"

Humphrey staring down on Winston in anger, as Winston does in disbelief. Humphrey then stares at Kate then at Winston. Then he looks at the WrestleMania sign in the background stating that he challenges Winston for a match at the event. Winston shuck his head and walked out of the ring. Humphrey watched Winston walk out and turned his attention to Kate as she looks at him, pats him on the shoulder and walks out of the ring. All the other wolves do the same as the Philadelphia crowd show their disappointment of there being no rematch. no one was no more disappointed then Humphrey who for years waited for this and it was turned down. He looks at the WrestleMania logo then to the crowd as his music plays.

Next chapter will be the Confrontation of Humphrey and Kate at WWE FastLane the next month. 


	3. Fastlane confrontation

For the next few weeks on RAW, Winston explains to the WWE universe that he wont and can't face Humphrey at WrestleMania. He is to old and he doesn't want to go through what happend at three years earlier. In doing so a video packages show Humphrey watching the match between them saying, " This is not over" and "Give me what is mine; Vengence" " I will not be remembered of that image of me remembered through the ages."

In a backstage segment, Kate talked to her father and told him that at FastLane she will confront hHumphrey and talk things through because she knows him better than anyone.

FastLane:

The announcers announce that the next segment is Undertaker and Kate to speak things through. It then cuts to a video package.

(Undertaker walks through smoke and sits down)

"And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder  
One of the four beasts saying,  
'Come and see.' and I saw, and behold a white horse"  
/ For twenty years, it has been the lone constant in WWE/

There's a man, goin' Roun Taking names.'  
There will be a golden ladder reaching down.

The Streak

When the man comes around

One hundred million angels singin'  
Multitudes are marchin' to the big kettledrum

The music shreaks showing the events of WrestleMania 28. Humphrey falling down not being able to stand being carried out. Violins play out as we see the last remains of Humphrey. Then we see Kate looking down as she is asked by Michael Cole "What do you know of The Rock? Has he come in contact with you or any thing." Nothing" she says.

Shaman's harvest Last Night:

Last night I had a real bad dream that you left me.

Kate: I want nothing more than to be with him.

Last night I had a real bad dream that you left me.

Kate: More than anything, but he hasn't shown. I don't know why.

Last night I had a real bad dream that you left me.

Kate: I am driven in pain and agany to be with him.

You din't hear a word I said, You just walk away.

Winston: Kate I know what you feel and I'm sorry. I miss him too.

Sit around waiting for my son, fall asleep and let the nightmare come.

Winston; Kate you have to move on

Got enough hell for everyone.

Tony: Must unite the packs.

Right before they rube noses. DONG.

Humphrey: I'm not dead yet.( As he appears and walks into the ring. Staring down Winston and Kate.) You will, Rest in Piece.

Winston, Kate and rest leave. Zoom into eyes to show fire in his eyes.

And I heard as it were, the noise of thunder. and I saw and behold, a white horse and the name that said on him was death, and hell followed him.

DONG

Humphrey makes his way out as he is greeted by thousands of applauds and cheers.

(in the ring)

Humphrey: For nearly three years, every passing moment of every passing day, i have lived the memory of the beating I took from Winston three years ago at WrestleMania.

It has been a living hell. Not a physical hell, because the wounds have all heeled. It's been a hell of uncertainty. When i was carried out and taken to a near by hospital. I was in a near comma state. Once I was back to my feet, I desided to go to the place i grew up in, Death Valley. here I spent two years learning to endorse torture after torture to fell no more pain. To addapt to the suffering. When i knew I was ready I left and I came back at the Royal Rumble to challenge Winston for one more match at WrestleMania . And if you looked closley, I looked at Kate. The girl of my dreams, now has become the source of my terrors not being with her.

If you looked closley the way I looked at them, they knew I was challenging both of them. Why, because I learned that if you don't win who you fought for, fight the reason you were battling. And never in my wildest nightmare did I expect the answer that I got. They said NO. ( THe crowd boos)

But you see, you both failed to realize, the choice was not yours to make. This has to come to an end. We wether you like it or not are on the verge of an end. An end of an era in wrestling and in the pack.

So leadership, age, responsibilty, all the liabilities, they're just layers to cover up what you really are. We have to end the uncertainty. This something you can lie to yourselves about. You can lie to Lilly, lie to Eve, lie to the pack, but you will not lie to me. Kate you wanted to confront be about this, so you will come out here and look me in the eyes. THis is for bigger than us. This is and I repeat the end.

Kate comes out to an instumental version of Hail to the King by Avenged sevenfold.

Kate: Last month you came out and challenged either me or my father for a match at Wrestlemania. I looked you in the eyes and i saw

Humphrey: SHUT UP

You can save your pitty, I don't need it. But let me tell you what is pittiful. Pittiful is the excuses you two keep coming up with not to do this.

Kate: Look Humphrey I get it, I understand what you going through. Here's the thing, you're right, It is the end of an era. We are the last of our kinds but your failing to realize that our faits is not to end them. Our faits are to ensure they carry on. My fait is to make sure the pack is safe and exists in the future. Your fait is what it's always been. To be the leader. To carry that tourch for the next generation and lead the way. My father nor I are going to extingwish that that flame. It is not good for the pack or the WWE.

HUmphrey: Hold on Kate. To make this clear for me because it's been bothering me. Is it bad for the pack if I'm gone, because last I checked you were perfectly fine and about to unite with the eastern pack. Or is it bad that you or your father may be gone.

Kate: it's just bad, OK. Since the past three years you've been living in a suposed uncertainty. I've never been more certain of anything in my life. And quite frankly if you look inside yourself, your really certain of it too. You not asking for redemption, your not asking for salvation or a shot at vengence. Your asking for an end. I know you better than anyone, I know what I have to do to beat you, everytime you and I played wrestling with eachother I always was on top. And to beat you in a match, I have to finish you. And deep down inside, it's really what you want isn't it. I'm not gonna do, neither me or my dad are gonna put an end to it.

Humphrey: You know, you can put what ever spin you want on this, but at the end of the day when you see your reflection in the pond of the moonlight, all your gonna see is a coward.

Kate paces back and forth.

Kate: I am sick to death of this coward thing. You want a coward. (pauses and smiles)

I see what your trying to do, it's not gonna work. Sorry Humphrey, the answers no.

( As she is near the top of the entrance way.

Humphrey: You know Kate, i think I just figured it out. You know you can't do what your father couldn't do, because you know he was always better than you.

She marches back to the ring.

Kate: You think this has anything to do with my dad and who's better. It has nothing to do with. He couldn't get the job done because of the love he had for you. Even with all the love I have for you I can still do it. I can do what he and thirtenn others couldn't do. I know it you kno it.

You think risponsibility covers who I am, well it's gone. I'm standing before you, looking you in the eyes and I am more certain of anything I have ever been before.

You want this, youwant WrestleMania. You want it all to come to an end. You got it. ( the arena erupts is cheers)

One more thing. We do this, we go all the way. No return, no uncertainty, no excuses. The Streak ends, the era ends, you get our end. I'll face you at Wrestlemania under one condition.

Hell in a Cell ( the arena erupts even louder)

Humphrey pats her and walks out of the ring with Metallica's The Memory Remains plays.

At the entrance way humphrey looks back at her seeing the fury in her eyes turns and smiles. He got what he wanted. 


	4. Lilly

Lilly has always supported both Humphrey, during his career becoming a part of WWE along with her Family.

After the Royal Rumble, Lilly tried to have her father and sister try to deal with Humphrey in the most peaceful manner possible. But it seems to have backfired. Now she must confront Kate on Raw the next night after Fast Lane.

Lilly comes out to discuss the issue of Kate with Humphrey. and she is greeted with a good response by the people.

Lilly: Thanks for the response. There's nothing that drives goosebumps more than to be in front of fifteen thousand giving you a warm welcoming reception. I gotta tell you, it's awesome just because of all of you. (the fans cheer her)

Right now, I'm here to take care of business. Last night Humphrey,or The Undertaker, The Rock, whatever you want to call him did what no one would ever do to their best friend. He said things that finally got Kate to switch her mind and accepted the challenge at WrestleMania.

Kate come on out.

Kate do come out.

They hug and cut to the point.

Lilly: Look Kate we just have to go over thing on different ways to deal with " this".

Kate: Lilly, this thing with Humphrey it's

Lilly: We have to know why you just decided to accepted the match. We just as have see how. Let's see why.

( It shows what happened the segment of Kate and Humphrey for the last portion.)

Kate: Lilly...

Lilly: So Kate, that's what it took. That dad and the other thirteen were better than you. I'd expected something more.

Kate: Lilly it is more than that. I'm tired of everyone telling us that we can't do anything and I know we can do so much. In the pack and maybe even here in the WWE. Not only that, Humphrey broke my heart. Like you said, he said things that hurts any friend. A part me has been destroyed. so I'm doing this for me, for you, dad, and everyone that has faced him at WrestleMania.

Lilly: Well, good to know. Big sis has everything under control. When dad faced Humphrey I told him and everyone I knew who was going to win. And I was right. This year, I know who's going to win again. ( About to walk out of the ring then)

Yeah why do I know that. Because I just been name a the special referee. (that gets a pop from the audience)

The next week Lilly comes out to confront Humphrey about the match.

Lilly: In four weeks my sister and Humphrey will be locked up inside Hell in a Cell at WrestleMania. And it really will be the end of a era. Last week I told her Kate and everyone that I was Assigned the referee position. Not only because I wanted to but because the WWE does not want anything to do with this match so at WrestleMania it's going to be an Unsanctioned Hell in a Cell match. It's going to be them, me and the camera men being surrounded by the cell.

I,ve walked around to everyone and no one has ever called me a failure or a loser. That I never will be successful. That was something I wasn't aware of. But there has been one person that has been absent since last Sunday. Thankfully he's here tonight. So with that said, Humphrey, let's settle this.

Humphrey comes out to an eruption.

Lilly: Three years since we've talked to each other this close. All the adventures you, me and Kate have been through comes to this. Best of friends. The three of us share something so special. But you of all people I would think would say anything to me would say it behind my back. I would have believed you to say it face to face.

Humphrey: What is you want me to say Lilly. To say you're a failure. You won't accomplish anything. Or you won't get anything done. I think you need to ask yourself, are you repeating my words, or your sisters. Whatever the case may be, You need to let all of your insubordination...

Lilly: My insubordinations. I have news flash for you. You're the one that asked for this match. You begged, and here you stand at 14-0 still acting like you have something to prove. Your still the one that is in search of validation. And you know why, because we both know my dad beat you to the point of near death. That's why last week I looked Kate in the eyes and told her I know who's gonna win.

Humphrey: You know what Lilly, so it is. But I think you should know whatever happens at WrestleMania, weather I win r so happen to lose, I'm ready to accept the outcome. What I'm not ready to accept is you getting your want for attention in this. The match at WrestleMania, it's all been destiny. And on March 29, that destiny will happen and it will be the end of an era and a friendship. You see what can't happen is for the outcome, win or lose, to be right. To be fair. To be pure. And if the outcome is not fair, believe me there will be consequences.

Lilly: You call this destiny. I see this as irony. It's ironic that the girl, the omega wolf that;s always been there supporting you through your career could possibly be the one that pins your shoulders down. Make you into a failure, into a possible break the streak. And end the era.

( Lilly is about to leave when Undertaker stops her.)

Humphrey: I will beat, Kate inside the cell. The streak will continue, and I will end an era. But if you don't do the right thing, even with all the love I have for you as a friend, I will end you.

She pulls away looking at him in anger. Pats him then walks off while Humphrey watches her walk off.


	5. Next few weeks

The following weeks.

The next week on Raw Kate discusses the history of her and Humphrey.

Kate: Three weeks from Sunday, I get in the biggest fight of my life when I settle this business of me and Humphrey. Since we first met as pups we became instant best friends. Every time he and I played and wrestled. And each and every time I came out winning. HE and I know when we played is nothing compared when we get locked in the cell at WrestleMania. And I'm more ready than anything in my life. If you think that I'm anywhere but ready, you have to be absolutely out of your freaking mind. If anyone has the absolute guts to tell me to my face that I can't do it, I dare you. If you do believe me when I say I will render you, beat you into oblivion, because I am pumped for anything. ( The arena erupts to her adrenaline)

Then WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar alongside Paul Heyman

In the ring Brock and Kate come face to face, no intimidation on her face.

Heyman: Now with no disrespect Kate, I believe that you can defeat The Undertaker at WrestleMania, perhaps anyone on any given day. Except this man, Brock Lesnar. You see, we all do believe you are ready. Ready to take on the world and face all obstacles. You have proven that, because I have seen what your capable of in an environment. But right now I ask you to do the smart thing and leave the ring because right now it's Brock Lesnar's time. You see my client, is not going to hurt a female that is unless you resist than you must deal with the WWE Heavyweight Champion. Trust me you don't want to do that. (He hands the microphone to Brock)

Brock: Kate if you will, get the hell out.

Kate: If you want me to leave, the best way to do that is to make me.

Brock takes the title off and hands it to Heyman. They stare down and Lesnar smerks and walk next to Heyman.

Heyman: You see Kate, Brock Lesnar does not fight when others say. He fights only when Brock Lesnar says so.

Kate: I see. Brock in all these years has gone to growing the most physically gifted monster of a man to losing his balls in the process. The way I see it Brock Lesnar is nothing more than a six foot four two hundred and eighty five pound piece of chicken sh**( OH the audience gasps)

Brock Lesnar goes to attack her when Kate leaps at him and throws a flurry of punches then throws him out of the ring.

He then counters throwing her into the security wall. Then she kicks him in the stomach region then throws him into the steel steps. She then grabs a television camera from a cameraman and proceeds to beat him with it. Then she picks up the steel steps and throws it at Lesnar's head causing him to bleed. Then she takes apart the announce table. She picks him up on her shoulders and delivers his own move the F-5 to Lesnar through the announce table. This gets the audience to cheer and the commentary group to be in such amaze that Kate destroyed Brock Lesnar on her own which is impossible. As well saying she is beyond ready for WrestleMania.

In the next two weeks, Triple h and Stephanie McMahon book Kate in matches for her to prepare for WrestleMania.

On smackdown,same week Kate competes against every diva in the locker room and wins without breaking a sweat.

The next week on Raw she faces Bray Wyatt in a incredible match that was back and forth galore and manages to win.

On Smackdown, they up the challenge by putting her against Seth Rollins and Big Show inside a steel cage and still wins in convincing fashion.

At the start of the Raw before WrestleMania, she is put against surprisingly John Cena in a No Disqualifications match. Complete back and forth kicking out of each others moves constantly. Cena hitting 3 attitude adjustments, Kate still manages to kick out. Complete shock over the face of John as well amazement that she is more resilient than him. Rusev does get involved attacking Cena but is hit by a spear from Kate and then Kate hits Cena with a Evolved Powerslam.( Roodbomb from TNA) She wins against John Cena as he congratulates her.

Later on in the night Lilly comes out to discuss the match.

Lilly: This Sunday at WrestleMania, inside Hell in a Cell by sister Kate and The Undertaker will due battle. I have to tell ya do not miss it, I assure you it is going to be epic beyond your belief. I gotta say it cool to know that me of all people hold the power to end an era. For Kate I need her to come out and hear this.

Kate comes out and enters the ring to both of them hugging.

Lilly; Right now I'm gonna get straight to the point Sis. There's people that want to come out to tell you what your getting into. Then a familiar music plays which was of WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. Then of another Hall of Famer. The rated R superstar Edge. Then of Hulk Hogan. Then surprisingly the biggest Pop of the night of Stone Cold Steve Austin. Finally of her father Winston along with their mother Eve. They all tell her, what to expect from The Undertaker at WrestleMania. Their experiences with Humphrey. After Winston told his daughter what to prepare for.

DONG( The arena erupts) Undertaker comes out to confront his supposed best friends.

He looks at Lilly and tells her " I already told you that this match has to remain fair."

Then he turns his attention to Kate " As for you, you should really hear their words carefully because it's all true. This is going to be the most battle tested fight you will ever be in."

Kate: I know Humphrey. This is going to be the biggest battle either of us will ever be in. Like you said, we were destined to do this. Two parallel lives coming together becoming friends and now split." Not only that, they now will collide again inside the cell on Sunday.

Humphrey: You really need to think what is going to happen when we get locked in that cell. What is going to happen. Because I have been in more Hell in a Cell matches than anyone and I've never lost. The match that started as the devil's playground became my proving ground. It's where I learned that if it didn't kill me, it made me stronger. it's where I learned to push the breaking point of on another living being. It where I learn what it takes to end another's career maybe even their lives. It is the place I thrive. In is nothing like you will ever be in.

Kate: You know, this journey we have been in has build us up to this moment. My life has been building to this moment. WrestleMania( Pointing at the sign in the background) Hell in a Cell. The whole world is going to see the end of an era. Yours.

Don't worry, I know exactly what it's going to take in that cell to finish the jo...(He cuts her off)

Humphrey: Do you? Are you sure? Your mind, your body, your soul, your family, all this, even your life. Are you willing to put it all on the line.

Kate: If it mean giving you the end you deserve. Than I am. And I will.

Humphrey: You remember when I said that your father is better and all the rest were better than you. They still are.

Then he walks off ending the Raw go home show.


	6. WrestleMania

March 29, 2015

It's WrestleMania 31. Santa Clara California. 76,976 members of the WWE universe fill Levi Stadium.

(if you saw WrestleMania, there are some changes. Triple h doesn't have the cool entrance he had and instead of The Rock coming out to confront the authority was surprisingly a one time return of C.M Punk and has the moment with Ronda Rousey who was at ringside in the audience. and no Undertaker vs Bray Wyatt.)

The event card.

Tyson Kidd and Cesaro with Natalya defeat (The New Day Kofi Kingston and Big E), Los Matadores( Diego and Fernando) with El Torito and The Usos(Jimmy and Jey Uso) with Naomi) Fatal Four Way tag team match for the WWE tag team championship 9:58

Big Show won last eliminating Damien Mizdow in 30 man Andre the Giant memorial battle royal 18:05

Daniel Bryan defeated Bad news Barrett, R Truth, Dean Ambrose, Luke Harper, Dolph Ziggler, and Stardust. Ladder match for the Intercontinental Championship. 13: 47

Randy Orton defeated Seth Rollins(with Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble) Singles match 13: 15

Triple H defeated Sting. No Disqualification match. 18:36

Aj Lee and Paige defeated The Bella Twins(Brie Bella and Nikki Bella) by submission. 6:42

John Cena defeated Rusev(with Lana) Singles match for the WWE United States Championship 14:31

Seth Rollins defeated Brock Lesnar(with Paul Heyman) and Roman Reigns. Triple Threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship cashing in the Money in the Bank.

Now it's the main event. Undertaker and Kate inside Hell in a Cell. Winston, Eve, Tony, and Garth are invited out to the ring for one last moment with the three before the match. Lillian Garcia announces a guest for the commentary.

Lilian Garcia: By the request of the competitors, please welcome, WWE Hall of Famer, good old J.R, Jim Ross.

J.R comes out to an eruption. Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, And J.B.L greeting him. The bell rings.

Lilian: This contest set for one fall, is the End of an Era, and will be contested inside, Hell in a Cell.

Lilly comes out to Christian's 2005 "Just Close Your Eyes" and get a great reception as goosebumps run through her veins. She gets into the ring, referee shirt on, hugs her parents, Garth and Tony pat her, and she gives her pack that is in the audience a wave as they cheer her. About to referee a match that will change the fate of the pack and the WWE.

Soon a video package plays showing the everydays of San Francisco. Then it shows an explosion in the background of the city. Then it cuts to a computer screen ready to type as it spells out," I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU" said by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Then fireworks erupt from the stage floor as T-800s, T-1s and one HK Hunter come out from the floor. The HK views the environment as it reads Levi Stadium as "Hostile Environment" then acquires Humphrey as their target.

Everyone in the ring looks to see the awesome entrance as a Terminator Wolf rises up and is elevated with the T-800s.

Then Arnold is on screen to say " WrestleMania. Judgment Day is here. It's time to go in Hell." cutting to Terminator eyes.

Then a guitar solo plays as on the stage is Avenged Sevenfold with Skylar Gray performing Hail to the King changing the king to the queen as all the Terminators shoot lasers from the guns. Kate removes the suit with Terminator heads in her paws. She comes to the ring as fireworks spread all above the stadium. After the group was done, they cleared the stage for the Undertaker's entrance.

After waiting a few minutes, the stage was ready for Humphrey to come out.

The black light of the stadium go on as the sound of the druids go on and we see dozens of caskets on the stage, each with the names of all of Humphrey's WrestleMania victims while showing a video package of his WrestleMania matches.

On the stage is a graveyard with all of the caskets and columns with torches on top. The DONG hits and Humphrey comes out with a large dark robe with a hood and spikes. Walking down the aisle flames shoot through the torches and raises his arms as fireworks shoot off the top of the stadium. He enters the ring and they look at each other for a few he lifts his hood to reveal that he shaved the hair of his head. Showing that he has a double spiky mohawks. They once again stare down. Then they all look up as Metallica's " The Memory Remains" plays and the Hell in the Cell lowers. Lilly has her parents, Tony, and Garth out of the cell and locks it. The match begins.

Its starts with back and forth punches and knocking out of the ring into cell.( The first 20 minutes of the match is in the same ways of the Undertaker vs Triple H at WrestleMania 28.) Spinebuster into the steel steps, bringing chairs and a table into the ring, beating down Humphrey, Kate hitting the him in the head causing him to bleed, grabbing a completely metal sledgehammer, Lilly think of stopping the match for Humphrey not to suffer anymore, Humphrey telling her no then getting her in Hells Gate, Kate hitting him in the head with the hammer, a referee running in, Humphrey chockslaming Kate through the table and she kicks out, Chockslaming the referee, Lilly superkicking Humphrey as Kate gets him into the Evolved powerslam and Humphrey still kicks out. Then he goes on the apron as Kate goes to the top turnbuckle and gives him a curb stomp into the apron.. Then he gives her a last ride and she still kicks out. Then he goes to the top rope and she knocks him off as he lands on a camera man. Doctors rush in the cell to check the camera man as Humphrey and Kate escape the cell. They fight into the announce tables area as Kate picks up a monitor and smacks him in the head as he lays on the announce table. She goes up the side of the cell as Humphrey gets up and follows her up. They throw blows and then one headbutt that causes them to fall nearly 30 feet through the announce tables. Doctors and trainers take them to get attention but they both get up to continue the match. In the end after 3 evolved powerbombs to Humphrey and 3 rock bottoms, 2 last rides and a people's elbow Kate still kicks out. After beating Kate with a chair and is ready to finish it with a rock bottom but gets second thoughts. He just can't for his love of Kate but he just has to. Kate knew it was the end and proceeded to slap him. Out of anger he picks her up and delivers the tombstone piledriver and wins the match.

Both exhausted and Humphrey bleed, Lilly lays on top of them holding them close feeling their pain. She gets Humphrey up and raises his arm in victory. Fireworks go off and the stage shows 15-0. Winston extends his paw and Humphrey and him shake paws and hug. Then he helps Kate up and proceeds to leave. Kate pulls him back and hugs him and he accepts the hug. He goes to leave again but she pulls him back again and kisses him and accepts it. The fans cheer for such an amazing match and for them still holding their friendship. On the stage they all look at the audience as they all clap and cheer as Kate Lilly and Humphrey hug and he raises a fist in the air as thunder explodes and end the best WrestleMania of all time.

Undertaker defeated Kate Hell in a Cell with Lilly as special referee. 55:26

In doing so they get their happy ending. The match received a 10/10 and 9.5/10. In the events that follow Humphrey continued his career becoming 24-1 and his last match, then inducted in the Hall of fame the next year. That ends a great career for the greatest career and superstar in WWE history.


End file.
